elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayshrines (Online)
Wayshrines are a method of fast travel in . Players can travel to a wayshrine so long as it has been visited before. Fast travel between wayshrines is free, although fast traveling to a wayshrine from anywhere will cost gold, in addition to there being limits on how often this can be done. Wayshrines also exist in dungeons where players can always resurrect in case they die. Wayshrines do not serve the same function in Cyrodiil since players can only fast travel between keeps under their alliances's control. As of Update 13, players will also be able to directly travel to any of the purchasable houses. The following is a selection of all the wayshrines found in different regions and provinces, ordered alphabetically. Aldmeri Dominion Auridon *College Wayshrine *Firsthold Wayshrine *Greenwater Wayshrine *Mathiisen Wayshrine *Phaer Wayshrine *Quendeluun Wayshrine *Skywatch Wayshrine *Tanzelwil Wayshrine *Vulkhel Guard Wayshrine *Windy Glade Wayshrine Grahtwood *Cormount Wayshrine *Elden Root Temple Wayshrine *Elden Root Wayshrine *Falinesti Winter Wayshrine *Gil-Var-Delle Wayshrine *Gray Mire Wayshrine *Haven Wayshrine *Ossuary Wayshrine *Redfur Trading Post Wayshrine *Southpoint Wayshrine Greenshade *Falinesti Wayshrine *Greenheart Wayshrine *Labyrinth Wayshrine *Marbruk Wayshrine *Moonhenge Wayshrine *Seaside Sanctuary Wayshrine *Serpent's Grotto Wayshrine *Verrant Morass Wayshrine *Woodhearth Wayshrine Khenarthi's Roost *Khenarthi's Roost Wayshrine *Mistral Wayshrine Malabal Tor *Abamath Wayshrine *Baandari Trading Post Wayshrine *Bloodtoil Valley Wayshrine *Dra'Bul Wayshrine *Ilayas Ruins Wayshrine *Valeguard Wayshrine *Velyn Harbor Wayshrine *Vulkwasten Wayshrine *Wilding Run Wayshrine Reaper's March *Arenthia Wayshrine *Dune Wayshrine *Fort Grimwatch Wayshrine *Fort Sphinxmoth Wayshrine *Moonmont Wayshrine *Rawl'kha Wayshrine *Sren-ja Wayshrine *Vinedusk Wayshrine *Willowgrove Wayshrine Daggerfall Covenant Alik'r Desert *Aswala Stables Wayshrine *Bergama Wayshrine *Divad's Chagrin Mine Wayshrine *Goat's Head Oasis Wayshrine *HoonDing's Watch Wayshrine *Kulati Mines Wayshrine *Leki's Blade Wayshrine *Morwha's Bounty Wayshrine *Satakalaam Wayshrine *Sentinel Wayshrine *Sep's Spine Wayshrine *Shrikes' Aerie Wayshrine Bangkorai *Bangkorai Pass Wayshrine *Eastern Evermore Wayshrine *Evermore Wayshrine *Halcyon Lake Wayshrine *Hallin's Stand Wayshrine *Nilata Ruins Wayshrine *Old Tower Wayshrine *Onsi's Breath Wayshrine *Sunken Road Wayshrine *Troll's Toothpick Wayshrine *Viridian Woods Wayshrine Betnikh *Carved Hills Wayshrine *Grimfield Wayshrine *Stonetooth Wayshrine Glenumbra *Aldcroft Wayshrine *Baelborne Rock Wayshrine *Burial Tombs Wayshrine *Crosswych Wayshrine *Daggerfall Wayshrine *Deleyn's Mill Wayshrine *Eagle's Brook Wayshrine *Farwatch Wayshrine *Hag Fen Wayshrine *Lion Guard Redoubt Wayshrine *North Hag Fen Wayshrine *Wyrd Tree Wayshrine Rivenspire *Boralis Wayshrine *Camp Tamrith Wayshrine *Crestshade Wayshrine *Fell's Run Wayshrine *Hoarfrost Downs Wayshrine *Northpoint Wayshrine *Oldgate Wayshrine *Sanguine Barrows Wayshrine *Shornhelm Wayshrine *Shrouded Pass Wayshrine *Staging Grounds Wayshrine Stormhaven *Alcaire Castle Wayshrine *Bonesnap Ruins Wayshrine *Dro'dara Plantation Wayshrine *Firebrand Keep Wayshrine *Koeglin Village Wayshrine *Pariah Abbey Wayshrine *Soulshriven Wayshrine *Wayrest Wayshrine *Weeping Giant Wayshrine *Wind Keep Wayshrine Stros M'Kai *Port Hunding Wayshrine *Saintsport Wayshrine *Sandy Grotto Wayshrine Ebonheart Pact Bal Foyen *Dhalmora Wayshrine *Fort Zeren Wayshrine *Foyen Docks Wayshrine Bleakrock Isle *Bleakrock Wayshrine Deshaan *Eidolon's Hollow Wayshrine *Ghost Snake Vale Wayshrine *Mournhold Wayshrine *Muth Gnaar Hills Wayshrine *Mzithumz Wayshrine *Obsidian Gorge Wayshrine *Quarantine Serk Wayshrine *Selfora Wayshrine *Shad Astula Wayshrine *Silent Mire Wayshrine *Tal'Deic Grounds Wayshrine *West Narsis Wayshrine Eastmarch *Cradlecrush Wayshrine *Fort Amol Wayshrine *Fort Morvunskar Wayshrine *Jorunn's Stand Wayshrine *Kynesgrove Wayshrine *Logging Camp Wayshrine *Mistwatch Wayshrine *Skuldafn Wayshrine *Voljar Meadery Wayshrine *Windhelm Wayshrine *Wittestadr Wayshrine The Rift *Fallowstone Hall Wayshrine *Fullhelm Fort Wayshrine *Geirmund's Hall Wayshrine *Honrich Tower Wayshrine *Nimalten Wayshrine *Northwind Mine Wayshrine *Ragged Hills Wayshrine *Riften Wayshrine *Skald's Retreat Wayshrine *Taarengrav Wayshrine *Trolhetta Summit Wayshrine *Trolhetta Wayshrine Shadowfen *Alten Corimont Wayshrine *Bogmother Wayshrine *Forsaken Hamlet Wayshrine *Hatching Pools Wayshrine *Hissmir Wayshrine *Loriasel Wayshrine *Percolating Mire Wayshrine *Stillrise Wayshrine *Stormhold Wayshrine *Venomous Fens Wayshrine Southern Elsweyr *Black Heights Wayshrine *Dragonguard Sanctum Wayshrine *Pridehome Wayshrine *Senchal Wayshrine *South Guard Ruins Wayshrine *Western Plains Wayshrine Stonefalls *Ashen Road Wayshrine *Brothers of Strife Wayshrine *Davon's Watch Wayshrine *Ebonheart Wayshrine *Fort Arand Wayshrine *Fort Virak Wayshrine *Hrogar's Hold Wayshrine *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Kragenmoor Wayshrine *Othrenis Wayshrine *Sathram Plantation Wayshrine *Senie Wayshrine *Sulfur Pools Wayshrine *Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine Other Cyrodiil ;Aldmeri Dominion *Eastern Elsweyr Gate Wayshrine *Western Elsweyr Gate Wayshrine ;Daggerfall Covenant *Northern High Rock Gate Wayshrine *Southern High Rock Gate Wayshrine ;Ebonheart Pact *Northern Morrowind Gate Wayshrine *Southern Morrowind Gate Wayshrine Clockwork City *Brass Fortress Wayshrine *Clockwork Crossroads Wayshrine *Mire Mechanica Wayshrine *Sanctuary Wayshrine Coldharbour *Court of Contempt Wayshrine *Endless Stair Wayshrine *Everfull Flagon Wayshrine *Great Shackle Wayshrine *Haj Uxith Wayshrine *Hollow City Wayshrine *Library of Dusk Wayshrine *Manor of Revelry Wayshrine *Moonless Walk Wayshrine *Reaver Citadel Wayshrine *Shrouded Plains Wayshrine *The Chasm Wayshrine *The Orchard Wayshrine Craglorn *Belkarth Wayshrine *Dragonstar Wayshrine *Elinhir Wayshrine *Inazzur's Hold Wayshrine *Mountain Overlook Wayshrine *Sandy Path Wayshrine *Seeker's Archive Wayshrine *Shada's Tear Wayshrine *Skyreach Wayshrine *Spellscar Wayshrine *Valley of Scars Wayshrine Gold Coast *Anvil Wayshrine *Gold Coast Wayshrine *Kvatch Wayshrine *Strid River Wayshrine Hew's Bane *Abah's Landing Wayshrine *No Shira Citadel Wayshrine *Zeht's Displeasure Wayshrine Murkmire *Blackrose Wayshrine *Bright-Throat Wayshrine *Dead-Water Wayshrine *Lilmoth Wayshrine *Root-Whisper Wayshrine Northern Elsweyr *Hakoshae Wayshrine *Rimmen Wayshrine *Riverhold Wayshrine *Scar's End Wayshrine *Star Haven Wayshrine *Tenmar Temple Wayshrine *The Stitches Wayshrine Summerset *Alinor Wayshrine *Cey-Tarn Keep Wayshrine *Eastern Pass Wayshrine *Ebon Stadmont Wayshrine *Eldbur Ruins Wayshrine *King's Haven Pass Wayshrine *Lillandril Wayshrine *Rellenthil Wayshrine *Russafeld Heights Wayshrine *Shimmerene Wayshrine *Sil-Var-Woad Wayshrine *Sunhold Wayshrine *The Crystal Tower Wayshrine *Veyond Wyte Wayshrine Vvardenfell *Ald'ruhn Wayshrine *Balmora Wayshrine *Gnisis Wayshrine *Molag Mar Wayshrine *Nchuleftingth Wayshrine *Sadrith Mora Wayshrine *Seyda Neen Wayshrine *Suran Wayshrine *Tel Branora Wayshrine *Tel Mora Wayshrine *Urshilaku Camp Wayshrine *Valley of the Wind Wayshrine *Vivec City Wayshrine *Vivec Temple Wayshrine *West Gash Wayshrine Wrothgar *Frostbreak Ridge Wayshrine *Great Bay Wayshrine *Merchant's Gate Wayshrine *Morkul Plain Wayshrine *Orsinium Wayshrine *Siege Road Wayshrine *Trader's Road Wayshrine Appearances * * * de:Wegschreine (Online) es:Ermitas (Online) ru:Дорожные святилища (Online) Category:Online: Wayshrines